


Anfang bis Zukunft

by lobstergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Momente. 30 Akte reinen Glücks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfang bis Zukunft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beginning to Future.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468359) by [ggggnashville (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ggggnashville). 



> Diese Arbeit wurde inspiriert durch The Lover’s Dictionary von David Levithan. Die ausgewählten Worte stammen von einem 30 Tage-Prompt.

_1\. Anfang._

Am Anfang dauerte es ein wenig, und es war etwas unbeholfen. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Wenn sich die Liebe an überraschender Stelle findet, ist es anfangs immer überraschend. Sherlock brüllte zuviel. Das hatte er immer getan. „Ich brauche eine Zigarette!“ oder „Halt den Mund!“ oder sogar „Ich liebe dich!“

Und John war immer geduldig und erwiderte im Gegenzug mit leisen Tönen, „Nein, du machst das gut.“ oder „Niemand redet, Sherlock.“ oder „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Die Unbeholfenheit stammte daher, wie John gesagt hatte, „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“ Und Sherlock hatte ihn für einen Moment lang mit äußerster Verwirrung angeschaut, denn wer würde ihn wollen? Aber Sherlock war zur gleichen Zeit deswegen ziemlich selig, denn obwohl er instinktiv zuerst annahm, dass John scherzte, oder dass er ihn missverstanden hatte, oder dass er die Dinge außerhalb des Zusammenhangs hörte, antwortete Sherlock trotzdem mit „Das würde mir sehr gefallen.“ Und dann war Sherlock zu groß und John war zu klein, aber sie küssten sich trotzdem.

 

_2\. Vorwurf._

Sherlock nahm an, dass John sowieso heterosexuell war. Aber Sherlock glaubte wiederum auch, dass er mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet sei und sich in sexueller Hinsicht nicht für irgendein menschliches Wesen interessierte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass die Liebe, obwohl die meisten Dinge zu dämlich und zu einfach waren, nicht zu diesen Dingen gehörte. Es war für Sherlock überraschend, dass er sich verliebt hatte, und dass es geklappt hatte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er trotzdem ein Brett vor dem Kopf. Und so rief er ein paar Wochen nach ihrem ersten Kuss einen Vorwurf in den Raum.

„Aber du bist heterosexuell!“, hatte Sherlock gesagt und warf seine Hände in die Luft. Es war einfach zu schwer für ihn zu glauben, dass ihn jemand liebte. John hatte geseufzt und die Augen verdreht.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das noch etwas ausmacht? Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte es ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass ich dich will.“

Sherlock zog eine Grimasse.

„Wenn du sicher bist.“

 

_3\. Ruhelos._

Sherlock war immer ruhelos. Wenn er nichts hatte, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, wurde er einfach verrückt. Er brüllte mehr als sonst, war unhöflicher als sonst, bezeichnete John öfter als sonst als einen Idioten. Er wechselte mitten im Satz das Thema. „Lass mich allein!“ oder „Komm sofort her!“ Nichts davon hatte Hand oder Fuß. Aber das wiederum hatte John schon vor langer Zeit herausgefunden. Das Problem, nachdem sie entschieden hatten, dass dies mehr als eine Freundschaft sei, bestand darin, dass Sherlock sagte, sobald er ruhelos wurde, „Komm mit mir ins Bett.“ Damit beschäftigte er sich jetzt, und John beklagte sich nicht darüber.

 

_4\. Schneeflocke._

An ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest überraschte Sherlock John, wie er es oft tat. „Ich liebe den Schnee“, hatte Sherlock gesagt, ein vollkommenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. John war perplex. Es war seltsam, dass der Detektiv Sinn für etwas anderes als einen Tatort oder eine Leiche hatte. „Er ist wunderschön, oder?“, erwiderte John. Und dann nahm John mit seinen kurzen Fingern die langen blassen Finger neben ihm in seine Hand. „Du bist warm“, stellte Sherlock fest. Und dann, obwohl sie auf dem Rückweg zur 221B und immer noch draußen waren, schlang Sherlock seine Arme um John und drückte ihn und küsste dann seine Schläfe. John nahm an, dass es die Weihnachtsstimmung gewesen sein musste.

 

_5\. Betäubt._

Als sie sich das erste Mal liebten, war Sherlock wie betäubt. Er hatte in sexueller Hinsicht nicht viel gemacht, er hatte nie das Bedürfnis danach gehabt. Aber John hatte es aus ihm hervorgelockt, und so machten Sherlock die rauen Küsse und das Packen und das Biegen nichts aus. Aber als die Zeit kam, die nächsten Stufen zu erklimmen, gestand Sherlock sich ein, dass er unerfahren und überwältigt war und trotzdem war es ein Zustand der glücklichen Betäubung. Schwindelig und liederlich und glücklich.

 

_6\. Flamme._

Einmal setzte Sherlocks Bunsenbrenner beinahe die ganze Wohnung in Brand. Seine normalen Experimente waren schlimm genug, aber wann immer Feuer mit im Spiel war, wurde John übertrieben nervös. Als John zu Tesco ging, hatte der Bunsenbrenner auf niedriger Flamme gestanden, und als er zurückkam, war sie voll aufgedreht, einer von Sherlocks Ärmeln war angekohlt und einer der Küchentresen brannte vollständig.

„Sherlock!“, hatte John gerufen, und er hatte schnell seinen Mantel über seinen Mitbewohner geworfen, um die Flammen zu ersticken, und hatte sich dann daran gemacht, den Rest des Feuers zu löschen, das in der Küche loderte. Als alles vorbei war, lehnte sich Sherlock über den Küchentisch und sagte „Ups“. Und sie brachen beide in Lachen aus.

 

_7\. Formell._

Sherlock sah im Smoking lächerlich gut aus. Vor allem in der Honeymoon-Suite des Hotels. Ihn ihm auszuziehen machte noch mehr Spaß, als ihn darin anzuschauen, dachte John. Und als sie beim Einschlafen ihre Hände zusammenlegten, gaben die goldenen Ringe an ihren Ringfingern einen kleinen klingenden Ton von sich. Es war das schönste, was John je gehört hatte.

 

_8\. Gefährte._

Zuerst war es für Sherlock schwierig, auf etwas zu kommen, wie er John nennen sollte. So viele Bezeichnungen. Freund schien nicht richtig. Vielleicht Geliebter, aber das machte es zu einfach. Es deckte überhaupt nichts ab. Seelenverwandter war nichts, woran Sherlock glaubte. Partner war zu weitgefasst. Aber Gefährte? Ja, das könnte klappen. Und obwohl die Bezeichnung am Ende Ehemann lauten würde, war das einzige, was in der Zwischenzeit Sinn hatte, „Mein“.

 

_9\. Schritt._

Keiner von ihnen wollte es als erster sagen. Sie tänzelten um das Thema herum und vermieden es. John, weil er nicht das Leben verlieren konnte, das sie zusammen führten. Das Abenteuer, von Adrenalin erfüllte Fäuste, und, noch wichtiger, der Wahnsinn, den ihn nachts wach hielt und der ihn zufrieden machte. Für Sherlock war es die Furcht, die eine Sache zu verlieren, auf die er zählen konnte, die eine Person, die ihn überhaupt verstand, die ihn ertragen konnte. Er wollte das unbedingt behalten. Für eine furchtbar lange Zeit machte niemand den Schritt zu sagen, „Ich will mehr“.

 

_10\. Silber._

Mrs. Hudson kaufte ihnen im dritten Jahr, in dem sie zusammen waren, flache silberne Teller. Sie wurden kurz darauf zerbrochen. Sherlock wurde wegen eines Falls ärgerlich und warf den gesamten Satz an die Wand, als John eines Nachmittags auf der Arbeit war. John war darüber nicht erfreut und hätte sich gewünscht, dass Sherlock wenigstens einen Teller übriggelassen hätte, damit er einen nach ihm hätte werfen können. Aber dann wiederum entschädigte sie ein regelrechter Ringkampf miteinander. Und dann endete der Faustkampf unvermeidlich in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.

 

_11\. Vorbereitet._

Obwohl John es manchmal kaum glauben konnte, wusste er, dass Sherlock immer auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet war. Immer und immer wieder, unter auf sie gerichteten Waffen, entkamen sie wegen Sherlock Holmes an winzigen roten Fäden. Und es war entsetzlich wunderbar. John würde es für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen. Tatsächlich mochte er es, wenn eine Waffe auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war, so lange die Waffe nicht auf Sherlock gerichtet war (was fast nie der Fall war). Es machte ihm zumindest nichts aus. Darum ging es doch; um den Thrill. Obwohl sich John dachte, dass es genug sein sollte, das Leben mit Sherlock Holmes zu teilen. Er brauchte es nicht wirklich, immer wieder beinahe den Tod mit ihm zu teilen.

 

_12\. Wissen._

Sherlock Holmes und sein gewaltiger Intellekt. Dummer, gewaltiger Intellekt, mit dem niemand mithalten konnte. John fühlt sich oft unzulänglich, und dann gibt es Zeiten, in denen er dankbar ist, zu so viel Denken nicht in der Lage zu sein. John ist sowieso klug genug. Er ist ein Mann des Militärs und ein Arzt, er sollte es auch sein. Abgesehen davon, denkt John. Wer sonst könnte sonst die ganze Zeit so ein nerviger Arsch sein?

 

_13\. Verweigerung._

Eine ganze lange Zeit weigerte sich der beratende Detektiv, seine Gefühle für den Militärarzt an die Oberfläche treten zu lassen. Gefühle passten nicht gut zu Sherlock Holmes. Mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet, sagst du? In Ordnung, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sherlock versuchte alles, was er konnte. Zu viele Zigaretten und nicht genügend Fälle. Er zog es fast in Betracht, zu seiner Sieben Prozent-Lösung zurückzukehren, aber andererseits, was würde das ausrichten, außer seinen Militärarzt zu vertreiben? Aber er würde fast alles probieren, um diese sentimentalen Gedanken im Zaum zu halten. Vor allem wollte Sherlock sein Gehirn nicht kompromittieren. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, um sich… zu verlieben. Aber er war nicht verliebt, nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist in Ordnung, es ist alles in Ordnung.

 

_14\. Wind._

Vielleicht war es das Gewitter, das sie beide auf solch verräterisches Gelände geschickt hatte. Sherlock war wie eine Katze die Stufen zu Johns Schlafzimmer hinaufgeschlichen, vor allem, weil er nicht schlafen konnte, aber auch, weil der Regen sanft und beständig war und ihn daran erinnert hatte, wovor er fortgelaufen war. Nun, vielleicht war Sherlock es auch müde, fortzulaufen. Der Regen war eine zu starke Erinnerung an den freundlichen und selbstlosen Mann einen Stock weiter oben. Also ging Sherlock hinauf. John schlief schon, aber Sherlock stand im Türrahmen, klopfte leicht. Als ob er jemals zuvor geklopft hätte. Und John drehte sich um und setzte sich auf. Sherlocks Mund war leicht geöffnet und er atmete schwer, als sei er gerannt. Und er blieb stumm. Aber John wusste es. Er wusste es einfach. Also sagte er es.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen.“

 

_15\. Ordnung._

Johns Militärzeit hatte ihn sehr ordentlich werden lassen. Und Sherlock kümmerte es nicht wirklich, was ordentlich und was schmutzig war und was überhaupt in 221B vor sich ging. Also lag es bei John. Zuerst störte es ihn. Dann begann er, die Unordnung zu lieben. Es war, als hätte Sherlock eine Spur seiner Anwesenheit zurückgelassen, und John wollte sicher einen Beweis, dass Sherlock da war, andererseits würde es sich nicht wirklich anfühlen.

 

_16\. Danke._

Sherlock war nicht gut darin, sich zu bedanken. Tatsächlich tat er das nie. Nicht, wenn John Tee machte. Nicht, wenn John einkaufen ging. Nicht, wenn John nichts auf seine Beleidigungen erwiderte (obwohl sie beide wussten, dass John nicht wirklich ein Idiot war). Nicht, wenn John es ihm besorgte (obwohl, um fair zu sein, wollten sie das beide, also war es nicht nötig, sich dafür zu bedanken). Also entbehrte es nicht einer gewissen Ironie, dass das einzige Mal, dass Sherlock sich überhaupt bei John bedankte, auftrat, nachdem John sein Leben riskiert hatte, um das von Sherlock zu retten. John nahm an, dass dies eines Dankes würdiger war als die gewöhnlichen Dinge, für die normale Leute sich bedankten. Sherlock war sowieso nicht normal. Er war perfekt.

 

_17\. Blick._

So ist er einfach. Das sagte sich John. So IST Sherlock einfach! Er schaut dich nicht auf irgendeine besondere Weise an. Du bist ein Autor, hör auf, jede verdammte Sache zu verklären!

 

_18\. Sommer._

Trocken und undurchdringlich erinnerte er John nur an Sand. Er mochte keine Strände. Im Sommer kamen die Alpträume manchmal zurück. Im Sommer hielt ihn Sherlock mitten in der Nacht fest, weckte ihn aber nie auf. Hielt ihn einfach fest, bis er von selbst aufwachte. Und es war für John immer viel besser, wenn er mit diesen langen und blassen Fingern aufwachte, den Armen, dem rosigen Mund. Es war zumindest immer besser. Er wollte aus diesen Alpträumen nicht mehr alleine aufwachen.

 

_19\. Verwandlung._

Einmal hatten sie sich gegenseitig eingestanden, dass dies nicht die Art von Partnerschaft war, die gemeinsame Mahlzeiten und Tatorte nach sich zog, sondern auch ein Bett, Dinge änderten sich. Sie änderten sich beide. Kleine Dinge. John fühlte sich leichter. Er dachte, er könnte meilenweit rennen und ein Turner werden. Er nahm an, das Wort lautete glücklicher. Aber noch etwas. Der Krieg, die Abhängigkeit seiner Schwester, all die Frauen, die er verlassen hatte und all die Frauen, die ihn verlassen hatten. Nichts davon bedeutete wirklich noch etwas. Sein neuer Krieg bestand darin, Verbrecher zu schnappen, während Adrenalin durch ihn hindurchjagte. Seiner Schwester ging es besser und sie nervte ihn ständig. Es gab keine Frauen, nur einen Mann in einem langen Mantel. Sherlock änderte sich drastischer. Seine übliche Verachtung gegenüber Menschen veränderte sich in Verachtung gegenüber Menschen, die ihm und John Zeit stahlen. Seine Beleidigungen kamen weniger häufig. Er fühlte sich so viel weniger von anderen belästigt. Und wenn es doch geschah, dass ihn eventuell jemand „Freak“ nannte, machte es nichts mehr, weil John immer daheim war, und John dachte überhaupt nicht, dass er irgendwie absonderlich war. John liebte ihn über alles, und er ließ es Sherlock wissen. Das war es, was Sherlocks Verwandlung hervorbrachte. Jemand liebte ihn über alles, und nicht eine seiner falschen Fassaden. Wirklich ihn. Der tatsächliche Sherlock Holmes wurde über alles geliebt, und er liebte über alles zurück.

 

_20\. Beben._

John sagte Sherlock, dass sein liebster Teil seines Beines die Rückseite des Oberschenkels war. Zu später Nacht presste er seine Finger darauf oder strich mit seinen Knöcheln daran auf und ab. Dann tauchte er um ihn herum und nahm seinen Schwanz in seine Hand, und am Ende bebte Sherlock unter den Laken, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, und John bewunderte und glitt dann hinab, genauso erschöpft wie Sherlock.

 

_21\. Sonnenuntergang._

So etwas Abgeschmacktes. John mochte sie, dachte, dass sie schön seien. Sherlock erfasste mit seinem Verstand nur, für welche Tageszeit der Sonnenuntergang stand, erfasste die Tatsache, dass die meisten Menschen die Farben romantisch zu finden schienen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Also hatte er es als Überraschung empfunden, als John ihm nicht bei Sonnenuntergang, sondern mitten in der Nacht einen Antrag machte. Nacht war nicht romantisch. Aber alles im Zusammenhang mit John war.

 

_22\. Wütend._

John hatte viel Geduld, das musste er auch. Aber es gab exakt vier Gelegenheiten, bei denen er so wütend gewesen war, dass Sherlock wirklich gefürchtet hatte, dass John gehen würde. Das erste Mal war am schlimmsten gewesen. Sherlock hatte einen Fall verloren. Einen großen. Größer als Moran festzunehmen. Keinen, der Johns Leben bedroht  hätte, aber einer, in den er so viel Zeit investiert hatte, dass er gedacht hatte, er würde zerfallen. Also spritzte er sich etwas, als er alles verlor. Und John war wütend. Nein, das Wort passt nicht, er war ärgerlich. Nein, das ist es auch nicht, er war außer sich. So sehr, dass Sherlock, nachdem er in seinem Bett aufwachte und Johns verletztes Gesicht sah, wusste, dass er dies bereuen würde. Sobald John sah, dass es Sherlock gut gehen würde, starrte er ihn nieder, ging dann aus dem Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Als Sherlock seine Kräfte gesammelt hatte, folgte er John nach draußen, aber er war nicht zu finden. John kam drei Tage lang nicht zurück.

 

_23\. Tausend._

„Ich werde dich tausendmal küssen. Ich werde dich tausendmal halten. Ich werde dich tausendmal ficken. Ich werde dich tausendmal lieben. Solange du willst“, sagte Sherlock.

 

_24\. Außen._

John fiel auf, dass Sherlock Holmes von außen vollkommen anders war als von innen. Von außen war er zuversichtlich und gab nichts auf die Meinung von anderen. Ein außerordentliches Genie. Und von innen hatte er solche Angst. Vor der Liebe, und vor dem Alleinsein. Davor, irgendjemanden diese Mauer einreißen zu lassen. Es dauerte eine solch lange Zeit. Eine solch lange Zeit. Und jede einzelne Minute war es wert. Aber dieser kleine verängstigte Junge überschüttete John von Kopf bis Fuß mit Küssen. Dieser kleine Junge betete Johns Gesellschaft an.

 

_25\. Winter._

Sherlocks Atem bildete eine kleine Wolke, sie atmeten beide schwer vom Laufen. Der Schnee begann zu fallen und vermischte sich mit diesen dunklen Locken. John hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr küssen wollen, aber er tat es nicht. ‚Ich kann das nicht ruinieren‘, dachte er. ‚Er ist mein bester Kumpel.‘ Aber der Anblick dieser kleinen Wolke so nahe an seinem eigenen Mund suchte Watson noch ewig heim.

 

_26\. Diamant._

Es war spätabends. John hatte sich an Sherlocks Seite gekuschelt. Sie schauten sich im Fernsehen Mist an. Endlich eine Nacht ohne Fall. Sie waren jetzt fünf Tage am Stück bis um vier aufgeblieben. Aber heute Abend konnten sie endlich ausruhen. Sherlock küsste Johns Schläfe, und wandte dann seinen Kopf wieder dem Bildschirm zu. John schaute zu Sherlock auf, und dann schaute Sherlock zurück. So verharrten sie für einen Moment.

„Du… du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, richtig? Ich denke, ich sage es vielleicht nicht genug.“

„Du hättest es nie sagen brauchen. Ich liebe dich“, erwiderte John. Und dann stand John von der Couch auf. Und dann kam er zurück. Und dann setzte er sich wieder. Und dann stellte er die kleine schwarze Schachtel auf den Couchtisch vor ihnen.

Sherlock starrte sie an und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Du kannst sie aufmachen“, sagte John.

Und das tat Sherlock. Und er starrte sie noch ein bisschen länger an.

„Bist du sicher?“ fragte Sherlock.

John warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Klar bin ich verdammt noch mal sicher. Ich will dich. Bis ans Ende meiner Tage.“

„Oh.“

Sherlock steckte sich den Ring an.

„Ohne Frage, ja.“

 

_27\. Briefe._

Als John im Krieg war, bekam er Briefe. Er bekam Briefe von seinen Eltern, seiner Schwester, seinen Freunden und verflossenen Geliebten. Einmal fand Sherlock sie alle, in eine Schublade in Johns Schlafzimmer gesteckt. Er las sie alle, als John zu einer Schicht im Krankenhaus war. Sherlock weinte bei einem Brief von einem speziellen Mädchen, das sich hoffnungslos in John verliebt hatte. Sherlock weinte, weil er sie absolut verstand. Er sagte John nie etwas davon.

 

_28\. Versprechen._

„Du kannst das nie wieder tun. Nie mehr. Du machst das noch einmal, du fixt noch einmal, und ich komme wirklich nicht mehr zurück. Versprich es.“

„Ich verspreche es“, sagte Sherlock.

Dann ging John in sein Schlafzimmer und kam für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr heraus.

 

_29\. Einfach._

Die Dinge hätten viel einfacher sein können. Es war für jeden anderen einfach zu sehen, aber keiner von ihnen wollte das empfindliche Gleichgewicht stören. Keiner war dazu bereit. Aber jeder flehte eine Gottheit an, an die sie nicht glaubten. „Bitte, gib ihn mir. Ich würde alles für ihn tun.“

Aber dann stellten sich Dinge in den Weg. Wie drei Jahre vorgetäuschter Selbstmorde und Therapeuten und eine warme Waffe in der Schublade und nicht die Kraft dazu, und verschiedene Frauen, mit denen John ausging, und dann war nichts im Weg, aber es war trotzdem etwas im Weg. Und dann endlich. War alles einfach.

 

_30\. Zukunft._

„Du bist jetzt alles. Du bist meine Zukunft, und nicht nur die vorhersehbare Zukunft. Du bist meine Zukunft“, sagte Sherlock.

„Gut“, sagte John.


End file.
